


i am worthy of you

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao wrongly delivers funeral flowers for Akashi Masaomi's birthday. Things got better after that.</p>
<p>For MidoAka Month. 2: Flower language</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am worthy of you

The Flower Shoppe has been successfully running for three years and have amassed regulars that love to come back again and again to order Midorima’s exquisite floral arrangements. Midorima can even say that this small business he haphazardly went into can be quite a stable source of income as they cater not only to individuals, but events as well that usually pays a lot.

 

And yet, all of these that he built might now crumble in the hands of a displeased red-haired businessman.

 

“I demand an explanation.” His voice is strong and firm, and even if he doesn’t raise it, anyone within hearing shot could tell that he is some kind of angry. “Why in the world would you arrange funeral flowers for a 60th birthday celebration?”

 

Takao is hiding by the back door, Midorima could feel, leaving him alone to take care of _his_ mess.

 

“It was a big mistake on our part, sir. We had a lapse in judgment and exchanged the flowers arranged for your father’s birthday to a wake that also availed our service. We’re really, really sorry. If we could reimburse you—”

 

“Does this happen all the time? Why are you still on business?”

 

“Hey, mister!” Takao now shows himself from his hiding place, pointing a finger at their aggravated customer. “Shin-chan already apologized. Besides, the arrangements were just identical. It’s not like you can notice the difference in one glance.”

 

“Weeping willow and cypress for mourning, snowdrop for consolation, daisy for farewell.” The man looks at Takao icily. “I’m afraid I know a funeral flower when I see one. Am I even more qualified to run this flower shop compared to you?”

 

Takao is about to embark on another argument when Midorima cuts him off with a look. He finally shuts up.

 

“We’ve failed greatly. We’ll just return your payment, sir, so we can atone for this trouble.”

 

“No need.” The man sighs loudly, walking around the shop, eyeing the several flower arrangements. “Luckily, amongst my father’s peers, I’m the only one who appreciates and knows flowers. Your arrangement was wonderful if not for the meaning.”

 

“…Thank you?” Midorima exchanges looks with Takao, who at the moment is feeling as confused as he is.

 

He doesn’t seem to be angry now, and for that Midorima is very grateful for. It’s one thing to make a small mistake with a regular customer, and a very different thing to make a mistake with a business tycoon. They always have their connections — lawyers, government officials. The Flower Shoppe could be closed for business if this man chooses it to be so.

 

“I actually came here for another order.”

 

“You’re still…getting us for flowers?” Takao asks in surprise.

 

“It’s my father’s decision. He loved the flowers and asked me to book you again for the inauguration of our new office in Shinjuku.”

 

“How many flower arrangements would you be needing?” Midorima asks, now in business mode, ready to write the details on the receipt.

 

“Six arrangements that would line the entrance, and I will also be ordering one bouquet for Mrs. Sato, our major partner for this venture. She likes azaleas, so if you could include that in her bouquet, that would be great. You can add another flower for variety or your aesthetic, feel free to choose.”

 

“Alright,” Midorima shows him the receipt after computing the total costs. “That’d be twenty thousand and four hundred yen, including delivery fee and service fee. When will these be needed?”

 

“At the end of this month.” The man pulls out a black leather wallet from his back pocket. “Do you accept credit cards?”

 

“Only major ones.”

 

The man gives him a Mastercard. Midorima sees his name — _Akashi Seijuurou —_ and stops himself from looking surprised. What does the heir of a business empire has to do with a mediocre flower shop as theirs?

 

After the transaction is over, Akashi Seijuurou gives the shop one last look before leaving by the door and saying: “No mistakes this time.”

 

“Damn.” Takao sighs loudly when they’re finally left alone in the shop. “We’ve never had such a moody customer before. He was even worse than that guy who replaced his orders last minute because apparently, his girlfriend didn’t like tulips! Who was he anyway?”

 

“Akashi Seijuurou.” Midorima draws out the name, giving Takao time to fully understand who is it that they have just angered.

 

“No. Way.” Takao grabs their copy of the receipt to check on it himself. “The son of Akashi Masaomi? Dude, we sent funeral flowers to Akashi Masaomi’s birthday party!”

 

“That was you.” Midorima glares at Takao. “I’m handling his orders personally to avoid another mishap like this.”

 

-

 

Midorima arrives early in the to-be inaugurated building with the flowers on their delivery truck. Akashi Seijuurou arrives soon after him who steps out from the backseat of a sleek silver Audi, talking with someone on his phone for about six minutes before he finally gives Midorima attention.

 

“Good morning,” Akashi smiles, his eyes hidden behind his shades. “I hope everything is ready to be set up?”

 

“Yes, sir. The guard of the building told us that we have to wait for your approval before we can start.”

 

“Well then,” he clasps his hands together, “It’s better to get started now.”

 

Midorima lines the flower arrangements by the entrance himself with Akashi observing the whole time. It is unnerving, to be honest, but as he had aggravated this customer before, he supposes he can't complain. When he is finished fixing the flowers on the lobby, Akashi approaches him, placing his sunglasses on top of his head, and makes a sound of approval.

 

“Good choices in flowers. I like the themes.”

 

Midorima has chosen trumpet flowers, peach rose, parsley, bay tree laurel, and fennel for the day’s occasion. It’s a pretty simple ensemble but Midorima is quite proud of himself for gathering these flowers and arranging them.

 

“We still have to compensate for last time so we did our best.”

 

“You arranged these, right?” Akashi leans in and smells the flowers. “Not the other guy in your store?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Nice artistry. It’s almost at par with the professional florists. You don’t look like a flower person, though?”

 

“I could say the same for you, sir,” Midorima lets out a nervous laugh. Where are all these compliments coming from?

 

“You could say it’s a pastime of mine.”

 

“The bouquet is inside of the truck if you need it now.”

 

“Yes, please. I’d have someone put it in a refrigerator for the mean time.”

 

He gives him the bouquet and feels a sign of relief when Akashi smiles at the sight of it. Midorima was able to find the flower Akashi told him, and he also added pink roses in it since he was told he is free to choose another flower to include in the bouquet.

 

“Lovely,” Akashi tells him, “‘ _I am grateful to have you in my life’_ , it’s what the pink rose means, right?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“It's a bit too romantic of a meaning, don’t you think?”

 

“Would that be a problem?” Midorima is already pulling out his phone, ready to contact Takao for a replacement bouquet. “We could change it if you want, sir.”

 

“Not at all. Please, you can relax. Mrs. Sato wouldn't know flower meanings, anyway. But I know she will love this bouquet.”

 

“That's good to hear.” Last time’s encounter is still fresh on his mind and he feels that interacting with Akashi Seijuurou is like walking on thin ice. “If there wouldn’t be anything more, I’ll just ask for your signature here —“ he gives him the confirmation receipt and a pen “—and if you have concerns later, just contact our shop.”

 

Akashi signs the receipt and gives him a fair amount of tip. “Until next time.”

 

Somehow, Midorima isn't really looking forward to the idea of a _next time_.

 

-

 

It hasn’t even been a week when The Flower Shoppe is yet again graced by the presence of Akashi Seijuurou, now donned in black long sleeves and skinny jeans. He is wearing his shades just like last time. Takao hurriedly runs behind the counter, pushing Midorima forward to deal with their newest regular customer.

 

“Hope it’s not another complaint,” Takao whispers to him before “busying” himself with the inventory list.

 

“Hi,” Akashi greets, pushing his shades up. 

 

“It’s good to see you again, sir,” Midorima welcomes him. “Was there a problem with the flowers last time?”

 

“Oh, no, no. They’re good,” Akashi laughs. “Is this about my last visit here? I apologize for that. I came here to buy a flower, actually.”

 

“What flower would you be needing?”

 

“Amarylis.”

 

“‘ _Splendid beauty’_ ,” Midorima recalls the meaning.

 

“For a girlfriend?” Takao cuts in. “We have a lot of amarylis in the garden.”

 

“It’s for my mother’s grave,” he smiles politely, “I’ll be getting three, please.”

 

“Oh. Alright. Please wait here,” Takao excuses himself.

 

Midorima is left alone with Akashi. Akashi walks around admiring the flower displays. It’s an oddly fitting sight: Akashi’s black motif against the colorful flowers. He is as beautiful as them, too, if Midorima would look past Akashi’s moodiness.

 

“About last time—“

 

“I’m betting the other customer didn't complain, the one who got the birthday flowers?” Akashi says before he can finish. 

 

“Yeah.” He’s surprised to be cut off. Honestly, he hasn’t moved on from their mistake and is still looking for a way to make up for it.

 

“Well I guess not many of your customers are particular with the meanings of the flowers, huh?”

 

“Most just care about how they look, actually. It’s just me immersing the meanings with the flowers.”

 

“Very commendable, I would say. They make your arrangements extra special.”

 

Midorima starts his preparation for the bouquet that will hold the amarylis, laying down the woven paper on the desk and cutting an arm's length of red ribbon. Takao finally arrives with three freshly plucked amarylis on his hands. He gives them to Midorima who places them neatly into the bouquet.

 

“Thank you.” He pays for the bouquet, holding it carefully.

 

He’s about to leave when a really absurd idea sparks in Midorima’s mind. “Wait!” he calls out.

 

“Yes?” Akashi turns around, his shades already covering his eyes.

 

Midorima grabs a nearest white rose and gives it to him. “ _‘I’m sorry’_ ,” he breathes out, “For last time’s mistake. I feel like we’ve never properly settled on that and you wouldn’t take back the money you paid us so, if you could please accept this gesture.”

 

“Adorable,” Akashi tells him, his lips curled up into an amused smile. Nevertheless, he takes the rose. “I’ll see you around.”

 

When he finally leaves, Takao nudges Midorima with his elbow. Thrice.

 

“What?” Midorima turns to him, narrowing his eyes.

 

“That skinny jeans sure looked nice to you, huh?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

-

 

Akashi becomes a regular soon after, and it is proving to be very profitable to the flower shop. Akashi would visit his mother every other Saturday which means three stems of amarylis everytime. Every week, he would require a bouquet for a business partner. Once a month, there would be an event that would require at least six flower arrangements, all of those said events Midorima would personally go to to prepare the orders himself.

 

“I’m surprised he’s not running out of money from all these orders these past four months,” Takao tells him as he was finishing up the flower arrangements for the opening of a new branch of the Akashis’ many business ventures. Midorima has assigned him to it for he’s already busy attending to another customer’s order. “Not that I’m complaining, it's been very good for us, too. Though, I'm more surprised he’s actually got time to go here that often.”

 

“He’s an owner of the company,” Midorima answers absent-mindedly, picking which among the red flowers would be best to include in this certain bouquet. After a few seconds of thinking, he decides on the chrysanthemums. _I love._ “He doesn’t have to be there all the time.”

 

“When did you know how his schedule runs?”

 

“He told me about it.”

 

“Okay, that wasn't an actual question and I certainly didn't need to know that. Hey, Shin-chan,” Takao turns to him, a hand on his hip, “What if he's purposely making time so he could be here? You know, because he’s —“ he wiggles his eyebrows, “—interested.”

 

“Impossible.”

 

“Remember when he told you to drop the _sir_ and call him by name instead?”

 

“Can you not?”

 

“Aren’t you interested in him, too?” He grins playfully. “You should give him a red rose next time.”

 

Midorima shoots him a look and is about to tell him off when his phone rings, cutting him off. When he checks it, Akashi's name is on the screen.

 

“Akashi,” he turns his back on Takao so that he won’t see the giddy look on his face, “You called?”

 

“Hi, how are the flowers?”

 

“Takao is on them right now, they’re almost done. We’ll be on time tomorrow.”

 

“Takao arranged them?”

 

“I did. He’s just doing the finishing touches.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Somehow, Midorima hears relief in his voice. “I’ll be seeing you, then?”

 

“Yeah. See you.”

 

When Midorima turns around, Takao’s smile is even wider than before. “What if he's purposely opening new branches so that he could get you to arrange flowers for him?”

 

“Now that's just over the line.”

 

“That dude’s got it for you, Shin-chan.”

 

-

 

As usual, Midorima arrives earlier than the appointed time. Just this instance, Akashi is already waiting for him in the venue. The lobby is already prepared, sans the flower arrangements Akashi has ordered. When he is done placing them by the entrance, Akashi approaches him with a styrocup on hand.

 

“Good morning,” he greets, “Would you like tea?”

 

“Thanks.” Midorima gets the cup from him. “You’re here early.”

 

“I had to talk to some people before the event so things would go smoothly. Can’t risk that last time when there were no scissors to cut the ribbon with.”

 

Midorima chuckles. “I remember that.”

 

“Good thing you had a pair of scissors with you,” Akashi smiles.

 

“I’m a florist. I don’t go on a business without one.”

 

“I love the chrysanthemums in them, by the way, even though the meaning doesn’t fit the others.”

 

“Oh, that.” Midorima fumbles with his glasses. He almost forgot that Akashi knows the meanings of many flowers. Not that he means something else with the chrysanthemums, but still. “I was arranging a bouquet yesterday with chrysanthemums and I thought they would add to the appeal of the arrangement. I put it last minute.”

 

“Good choice. By the way,” Akashi pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and gives it to him, “Can I have these flowers in a bouquet?”

 

Midorima reads the list and frowns: _red rose, white carnation, orchid, blue violet._ “This doesn’t seem to be for a business partner.”

 

“It’s not.” Akashi looks away, back at the entrance of the building. Some men are already laying the wide red ceremonial ribbon that would be cut later to signify the opening of the new branch. “It’s for this girl.”

 

“A girl?” His chest suddenly constricts. He smiles wryly. “I’ve never heard of a girl before.”

 

“She’s a daughter of one of my father’s closest associate. We’re going to meet them tomorrow for dinner and my father said to bring something for the girl.”

 

“Is this an arranged marriage of sorts?”

 

“If it turns out well, maybe,” Akashi shrugs. “I’ll have to decide tomorrow. Can you get it done?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

“I’ll pick it up tomorrow at five.”

 

“There’s an extra fee for rushed orders, you know?”

 

Akashi laughs, and somehow this time, it pains Midorima. “I know.”

 

-

 

“No way.” Takao has somehow managed to look even more heartbroken than he is. They are both in the garden, gathering flowers for tomorrow’s orders. “I seriously thought—“

 

“Well obviously, you were wrong. Ow!” Midorimapries his thumb away from the roses. He just got pricked and blood comes out. He sucks it away. “And I shouldn’t have been foolish to think there might have been a chance.”

 

“Shin-chan…”

 

“Let’s just forget about all of this.”

 

“No.” Takao shakes his head. “You can’t give up yet. I mean, you’re obviously not happy about this girl. Akashi himself doesn’t sound too eager. You can still convince him! Steal him away, you know what I mean?”

 

That is true. Nothing is final yet on Akashi’s end. He did say he still has to decide.

 

“This is stupid.”

 

“But you will do it.” Takao grins.

 

He is right.

 

-

 

Akashi arrives ten minutes before five and by then, Midorima has just finished preparing. Takao welcomes Akashi inside with a bit too big of a smile. Akashi is in a suit, just like the one he was wearing when he first entered The Flower Shoppe months ago.

 

“I’m just gonna go get some flowers.” Takao announces and he disappears by the back door, whispering ‘G _ood luck!’_. Midorima knows he's just hiding behind it, though.

 

“Hi,” Akashi greets Midorima, “How was your day?”

 

“A bit slow,” Midorima answers, wringing his hands together. “There weren't too many orders. I had time to finish yours.”

 

“That's good. How much is it?” Akashi is already pulling his wallet out.

 

“Two thousand one hundred, plus the rushed order fee of three hundred yen.” Midorima clears his throat, getting Akashi’s attention. “Actually, I have something to say first before you get the flowers you ordered.”

 

Akashi looks at him quizzically. “What is it?”

 

Midorima reaches for the bouquet of flowers he has prepared and gives Akashi a hemp. “ _‘Fate’._ If Takao hasn’t made a mistake of delivering funeral flowers to your father’s birthday, would you have ever chanced upon our shop?”

 

“Probably not,” Akashi gets the hemp, still looking confused. “What is this for?”

 

“Wait.” And then, Midorima gives him a lilac. “ _‘First emotions of love’_. I was really nervous at first when dealing orders with you, but the more we got to know each other, the nervousness soon dissipated, and I found myself…drawn. Interested. I found myself liking you.”

 

Akashi gets the lilac, and when he smells it, a small smile forms on his lips. He’s looking at Midorima expectantly now, urging him to go on.

 

“ _‘I desire a return of affection’_.” Midorima gives him a jonquil. “I know I haven’t made any indication before that I like you because I was scared. Even though Takao is repeatedly telling me to go for you, and that you were sending signals of some sort, I can’t. Then yesterday, you told me about a girl, and I…I decided to do something. And if you’ll have me, I would very much like to date you.”

 

There is a moment of silence as Akashi appraises the flowers, smelling them with a smile. Midorima’s heart pounds against his chest.

 

“I didn't know you have to feel threatened to actually make a move,” Akashi finally laughs. Midorima's face heats up. “Well, how much is the fee for a last minute change of orders?”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I’m going to have to give the girl I'm meeting a bouquet of apology flowers instead to say sorry, because honestly—“ Akashi looks up at him, and Midorima sees a sight even more beautiful than the best flower he ever laid eyes on, “—I would very much like to date you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A white rose can also mean 'I am worthy of you' :D  
> Other flower meanings:  
> 1\. trumpet flower - fame  
> 2\. peach rose - appreciation  
> 3\. parsley - festivity  
> 4\. bay laurel tree - glory  
> 5\. fennel - worthy of all praise  
> 6\. red rose - love  
> 7\. white carnation - endearment  
> 8\. orchid - beauty  
> 9\. blue violet - faithfulness  
> All flower meanings taken from languageofflowers.com


End file.
